Ulcerative colitis (UC) is an inflammatory bowel disease that primarily affects the colonic mucosa and sub-mucosa. The most common symptoms of ulcerative colitis are ulcers and inflammation of the inner lining of the colon that lead to symptoms of bloody diarrhea, passage of pus, mucus, and abdominal cramping during bowel movements. Currently, there is no effective therapy to cure the disease. As such, treatment mainly depends on reduction of the symptoms. Most people with mild or moderate ulcerative colitis are treated with corticosteroids (dexamethasone, prednisone, methylprednisone, and hydrocortisone) to reduce inflammation and relieve symptoms. Other drugs typically used to treat symptoms include immunomodulators (azathioprine and 6-mercapto-purine) and aminosalicylates. Many of these drugs are associated with numerous side effects. Dexamethasone, for example, has many side effects on liver and kidney functions.
A need exists for compositions and methods to treat, prevent and alleviate one or more symptoms of ulcerative colitis without side effects